


〔杏夏〕人肌が恋しくて。

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: 后天性ftnrftnr纯肉注意有前情但跟这篇纯肉的画风很割裂所以不一起放了
Relationships: 伊波杏树/齐藤朱夏
Kudos: 5





	〔杏夏〕人肌が恋しくて。

齐藤有些后悔答应对方共同洗澡了。

浴缸设置在卧室当中的缘故，整个淋浴间相当狭小，容得下两名成年女子但没办法让她们自由活动——她不得不直视伊波的裸体，伊波的视线也粘在了她的肌肤上，两人在淋浴间内面对面冲着澡，就连扭头都有些费劲。

情趣酒店的淋浴间也太小气了。

此前她们并非没有一起洗过澡，而在几近前胸贴前胸的距离下共同淋浴却还是第一次。何况其中一方的生理系统发生了变异。

伊波始终没敢去碰那处敏感部位，齐藤也不提起，她们尽量没去在意它，要是注意力跑去了那上边，她和她都准会因为害羞没办法洗下去的。

「可以帮我拿下沐浴露吗？」  
「啊……嗯。」

沐浴露在齐藤身后的架子上。

要想取得沐浴露伊波就不得不朝前凑去——她稍稍压低身子伸手绕过齐藤的脖颈，在拿到沐浴露那一刻险些吻到齐藤的脸颊。

齐藤倒不退避，反挨上前让伊波吻了吻自己。手拿沐浴露的伊波没有选择的余地，她的嘴唇就那样贴在女友的眼睑下方蹭了蹭，准备收回手时听见齐藤又说：

「好窄好碍事……能直接帮我涂吗？」

你绝对是故意的吧。嘴上是这么说，将瓶子放回架子的伊波仍是挤了点沐浴露在手上。她一手搭住齐藤的肩膀，一手顺着齐藤的脊背开始把液体抹到齐藤身上。

从后背到大腿再回到臀部，抹一会沾点水打起泡泡。伊波的手掌将泡沫在齐藤的后背上均匀地推开，搓几下她取下花洒冲去了污垢。

「你可以摸得更色情一点的啦。」  
「……洗澡要好好洗喔。喏，前面你自己抹。」

挤了点沐浴露到齐藤胸口，伊波作出一副正经表情说。

齐藤撇撇嘴，低下头去搓起了泡泡。

而当她清洗完泡沫、抬起头准备将花洒交给伊波时，眼前这人俯下身子慢慢吻起了她的嘴唇。边吻边把双手卡在齐藤的腰侧，伊波把五指张开，指尖恰好掐住她臀肉。这个吻发生得突兀又理所当然，整个人被伊波擒在胸前的齐藤几乎要叫出声来——慢着慢着，现在还不可以。在一次嘴唇分离的间隙，齐藤用支离破碎的句子对她说，我还没做好心理准备。

——还没做好和杏的……，……那里，结合的准备。

这个时候伊波又硬了起来。她很难不去靠近齐藤的肌肤，狭小的空间为情欲添了把火，淋在身上的浴水对降温无济于事，依照本能她随时可以按住齐藤的肩膀触摸她肌肤的角角落落。

可齐藤看上去不大愿意在淋浴间里跟她做爱，伊波只得腾出一只手取来花洒，抱着齐藤重新开始冲澡。

滚烫的异物正抵在自己的小腹上边，它戳得她禁不住皱起了眉。那东西似乎不小，尺寸大是一件好事吗？齐藤没敢细想，她的脸烧得厉害，伊波的手指能让她喘到失神，她实在没法想象伊波那玩意会如何使她高潮。

两人冲完澡裹上浴巾，稍稍吹一会头发手挽手朝卧室另一头的双人浴缸走去。

途中齐藤没忍住往身旁的伊波瞄去，看见尺寸果真唬人不由得脱口而出一句好厉害。

伊波闻声顿了顿，意识到对方口中的形容词是在指自己的性器后，赶忙拍了把齐藤的屁股说不要乱看。

那你不要乱勃起。齐藤呛了一句。呛完踩着小步子进了浴缸。

「哎呀……你这话讲得……」

没了辙的伊波只是抿嘴笑笑，紧跟她进了浴缸屈腿坐下。她伸手搭住齐藤的胳膊示意对方坐来自己怀里，如此一来她们还能挨在一起看看电视。

身子是洗干净了，欲火可半分没减。伊波的阴茎被齐藤夹在腿间，她得承认这有些舒适，起码她希望齐藤能再用手去碰一碰它。而坐她怀中的齐藤不着急用肌肤去蹭那根硬物，她扬着下巴倚在伊波的脖颈边上，双手划开热水轻轻抓向了夹她腿间的东西。

电视正播放一部爱情片，吻戏足足有三分钟。换做往常伊波总会为了掩饰害羞吐槽一句绝对不可能一口气亲那么久，一把鼻涕一把泪的齐藤则会拍她一下说不要讲破坏气氛的话。

眼下已经顾不上故事角色的爱恨情仇了。

伊波像以往那样伸手朝齐藤的胸部摸去。她的手指熟练地在她的乳房上开始划弄，没几下齐藤便起了反应。她抚摸一会乳房又揉弄起挺立的乳头，被她揉得发出轻哼的齐藤不自觉绷紧了大腿，伊波的指腹令她怀恋起失神的滋味，稍稍抬起屁股能够让腿间的敏感点蹭到硬物。在伊波的爱抚下，她就那样一手抓着腿间的阴茎，挨着伊波的胸口一抬一收地蹭起了伊波的性器。

揉一会齐藤的乳房用另一只手揽住齐藤的小腹，快感逐渐从性器扩散至全身的伊波忍不住同她一起开始晃动腰身。每晃动一下浴缸中的水就会洒出去一些，她实在顾不得那么多，单单把齐藤搂在胸前一心磨蹭着齐藤的腿缝。

蹭一段时间她的呼吸开始变得急促。朱夏，朱夏——她边继续蹭边对她说，好像有什么东西快出来了。

「慢着慢着……不要、不要射在这里……」

泡澡水会很脏的。呼吸同样急促的齐藤压抑住娇声对她说。

伊波的动作却已不受控制了。她搭着身前的齐藤从浴缸中慢慢站起，也没管是否会跌倒就撞着齐藤的大腿猛抽几下，不久发出了一声短促的轻哼，朝向浴缸外沿射了精。

有一部分精液沾在了齐藤的腿根上，她低头看见白液正顺着齐藤的大腿滑落，有些抱歉地对她说，对不起还是弄脏了。

齐藤摇摇头，踏出浴缸准备去取卫生纸。

「如何？」

擦拭完浴缸边缘、回到伊波的身边替她擦拭起阴茎的时候，齐藤询问她跟平常有什么不同。

坐在床边的伊波不大好意思地从齐藤脸上挪开视线，说：没什么不同……能有什么不同。

「是吗？你刚刚抱我的力道跟以往可是完全不一样。」  
「啊……弄疼你了？」  
「嗯……硬要说的话，大腿这一块的状态有点糟糕。」

起身把卫生纸丢进纸篓，齐藤同伊波坐到了一块。伊波注意到由于自己的剧烈抽动，女友的腿根附近已经红了一大片。

她立马像个做错事的孩子一样低头笑了笑，接着伸出手碰向齐藤的大腿开始抚摸。

被她摸得一个激灵的齐藤又轻轻拍了一把她的肩膀，说：你也不看看在摸的是什么位置。

「……我知道的。」

伊波则把脑袋压得更低了些，温热的吐息扑在齐藤的腿间让她起了点疙瘩。

只有我一个人舒服不太好嘛。说着分开了齐藤的大腿，伊波把那双腿架在了自己的胳膊上，等意会过来的齐藤躺倒在床上后，她吻向了她的敏感处。

已经有阵子没这样做了。

伊波为齐藤用舌头爱抚私处的最初，不大习惯这种爱情表现的齐藤总会因为过强的刺激禁不住晃动双脚——时常是半途把伊波踢了个哇哇叫，她们为此还发生过争吵。

稍微习惯些之后，齐藤学会了把劲道使到被单上。她一手抓着被单，尽量克制住本能不让小腿动弹，就像此刻，她在伊波的舔舐下无法不吭声，手指则仍牢牢揪着被单。

伊波正小心又热情地亲吻爱人的私处。成年累月下来，她知道舌头往哪扫能让齐藤发出更高亢的声音。爱液沾上她的舌尖与唇齿，每一次侵袭都让她的女孩在淫靡的水声里情不自禁扬起下巴。

在舌头的挑逗下，齐藤很快迎来了第一次高潮，从尾椎上袭的快感令她的身躯发出了剧烈的颤动。等到窜过全身的快意褪去后她才松开被单，躺在伊波的视线里闭了会眼，捋了把刘海。

再次睁开眼时她的伊波小姐松开了她的大腿，疲软下去的阴茎已经再度挺起，放下齐藤站在床边的伊波正触摸那根东西。她猜想即将迎接她的是一个不同以往的、稍有些粗鲁的杏树，或许是由于不久前的恐惧在伊波方才的温柔亲吻下一扫而空，光是看到对方抚弄性器的模样，齐藤便觉着又有温热的液体自体内溢出。浴缸中伊波紧贴她后背撞击她大腿的记忆随不断流出的爱液越发鲜明，她想要她。

伊波摸一会性器，抬头见齐藤正无声地望向自己，表情看起来在等待她靠近，便有些犹豫地开口：真的要做吗……不会弄伤你吗？

真是的。女朋友就是这一点死正经。

「不做怎么办啦，开了房还自己弄你是想干嘛啦。」

齐藤说着坐起身，挪到伊波跟前帮她理了理额前的发丝，理完圈住她的脖颈，凑到她耳边继续对她说：力道跟以前不一样也没关系，我还想被杏用力抱紧。

哇。齐藤朱夏这家伙是真的会玩火。伊波没法制止嘴角不去上翘，女朋友俏皮的荤话让她的阴茎硬得厉害，被需要的实感就被她搂在怀里，有点羞耻又非常高兴。

要是自己也能跟齐藤一样坦率就好了。伊波这么想着，双手已经碰向了齐藤的膝盖。她把她的两条腿从床上抬起，很快反应过来的齐藤配合地将双腿卡在了伊波腰侧。伊波一手确认着性器的位置，一手架着齐藤的大腿搂住齐藤的后背，见齐藤轻轻点点头，她紧抱她挺起腰胯，谨慎地把阴茎顶向了齐藤的肉穴。

起初伊波还担心胯下的硬物会把女友的身体撕裂，她为此进得极为小心，刚插入前端就扭过头去留意齐藤的表情。微微皱眉的齐藤有意避开了伊波的注视，她压下头，把额头搁在自己的手臂上，双手直抓爱人的肩膀，语气轻柔：进来……进来杏。

即便齐藤并未展露媚态，伊波仍是听出了话音中的热切。这时她才意识到此前按捺住欲求的不光是自己，她咽下口水，稍稍屈起身，垂下视线询问：全部进去？

全部进来。齐藤把头埋得更低了。

伊波见她从侧边头发中露出的耳廓正红得夸张，便没忍住腾出一只手去拨弄她的发丝。她把那一缕侧发拨到她的耳后，接着穿过她的手臂摸了摸她的脸颊，随后将手指重新挪回她的后背，边抚慰她边直起身子，阴茎随前挺的腰肢一点一点顶开肉穴，直到整根被吞没其中，她听见齐藤吐出了一声甜腻的呻吟。

这是……还算舒服的意思吗？伊波没敢问，搞不好怀里如小猫般的女友被问急了又会抓她肩膀。她托着齐藤的身子试探性地微微抽出阴茎，下一刻又进到底，肌肤同肌肤碰在一起，齐藤的内壁在此时猛烈收紧，她被夹得没忍住发出低哼。

她们并非没好好探索过彼此，所以伊波知道这种时候朱夏的身子里头总是湿润而温热的，可她来不及习惯身体的一部分被那处窄道挤压，无法估料的快意推动她连续抽动几下，她开始感到脑袋发昏了。

「……好厉害……朱夏的那里在颤动……」

窄道被她顶开又收拢，她抱着女友的大腿小心抽送着性器对她说。

齐藤仍旧埋着头，双手紧抓伊波的肩膀不放，抱怨了一句不要讲出来。

软糯的抱怨声反煽动了伊波的情火，她本就恍惚的意识一下子沸腾起来，随即用力扭动起腰身提高了抽插速度，顶得齐藤不自觉扬起了下巴，两条小腿卡在她臂膀旁一上一下。

姿势到底有些费劲，顶撞一会伊波就不得不缓下动作。从性器连接处溢出的液体已经沾湿了她的大腿，她把齐藤抱回床，将性器从齐藤体内抽离，见到沾满爱液的阴茎才察觉两人都忘记了某件事。

避孕套还没戴。

她挠挠太阳穴，询问齐藤套子放哪了。

「做都做了……没事啦。」  
「那怎么行。」  
「……真有什么的话我会生下来的。」

说这话时齐藤蜷起了双腿。她微侧着身，视线向着伊波，一手放在胸前一手挡着小腹。

实在是太小只了。小动物般的恋人究竟要如何孕育生命呢——伊波光是尝试想象了那副模样，就立马摇摇头说不行不行不适合你。

「什么不适合？」  
「生宝宝。」  
「……这有什么适合不适合的啦。」

听她笑出了声，爬上床靠到她身旁的伊波一本正经地捂住她肚子比划比划说：  
「会比你的头还大啊，平衡感很差。」

这是什么观点啊。  
握住伊波放在自己小腹上的那只手，扭过头去的齐藤凑到伊波的颈边吻了吻她的脸颊。伊波挨在她身后挠了挠被她吻过的地方，对她露出一个不好意思的笑，笑完搂住她的肩膀与她重新开始接吻。

齐藤应当是喜欢接吻的。她未必每周都会找她做爱，可她必定每天都会索要她的嘴唇。哪怕是由于工作精疲力尽的夜晚，她们在睡前也总会好好重叠一次双唇。

想到这里，伊波下意识松开了手劲。她小心又仔细地用嘴唇描摹着爱意，而在她柔和的亲吻下，齐藤慢慢拨开了她的手臂，搂住她的脖颈挨到她胸前，抬起屁股往伊波的大腿坐去。

「朱夏，别…」

不等她说完，齐藤就压下了腰胯。她的肉穴再次被她直挺的硬物撑开，不一会伊波就进到了深处。

「……不可以，得戴上那个……」

伊波捏着嗓子说出了未说完的话。她的声音不高，在紧张的状态下却总是尖细又轻柔的。伊波用尖细的嗓音强调了一遍不可以，刚刚那一瞬快感从她胯间飞速掠过，她的讲话声没什么底气。

搂住她脖颈的齐藤伏在她下巴边上，稍稍动一动腰便会有猛烈的快意从她腿间摩擦而出。这对伊波而言也是一样的。因而她收紧内壁又放松，坐在伊波腿上微微扭动起了腰胯，显然遭不住刺激的伊波很快紧锁眉头，不久伸手抓在了齐藤的腰侧上。

要戴套的话拔出去就可以去。她的女孩收起下巴，面向她的脸庞注视着她的眼睛对她说。思绪被她搅得一塌糊涂的伊波没有开口，她望着那双眼睛呼吸一会，终是吻了过去没有推开对方。

齐藤偏瘦，身子骨架也小，张开双手就能把她的全副身体揽在怀里。揽住她的伊波一面和她接吻，一面把身子往前倾，坐她大腿上搅弄她阴茎的齐藤正蹭着她的胸部不熟练地一上一下，她想与她贴合得更热烈些。

不一会伊波就不得不松开搂她的双手了。她把双手支在床上，微微抬起脑袋垂下视线，被她压在身下的齐藤已经满面通红，她很想提醒对方说你叫得有点大声，可情不自禁反复顶向对方的腰胯令她一开口便是同样情欲旺盛的轻哼。

「不要、不要看我……」

躺在伊波的视线里，齐藤抬手挡住脸颊往侧面扭去。朱夏在这种时候总是会不好意思。很可爱噢朱夏——伊波说着，俯身重新朝齐藤的上身凑去。那对在浴缸中被她爱抚过的乳房正随着她的腰胯摇晃，她缓下抽插速度，边将侧边头发捋到耳后边低头开启嘴唇，小心含住了眼底下挺立的乳尖。

她像婴儿吮咬母乳一样舔舐着齐藤的乳房，由齐藤看来这相当不可思议——按学年来算伊波要大自己一岁，每天早晨却都能看见对方婴儿般的睡颜。那副模样与此刻如出一辙，合上双眼的伊波微张着嘴挨在她身上，若不是那根缠绕着伊波体温的硬物正使劲顶弄身体深处，她几乎要心生怜爱抚摸起伊波的额头来。

伊波吮她乳房的劲头不大，下身的动作也已经放缓，两件事叠合在一起却叫齐藤失控般贪恋起对方的肌肤温度。她的双手仍扣在伊波的颈后，原本紧贴床单的后背已情不自禁微微抬起，她在娇声中用力晃动着腰肢迎合爱人的身体，没多久就撞得伊波随同自己闷哼连连。

交合越发激烈的时候，伊波不得不松开齐藤的乳房将手肘支在床上。她挨在齐藤的下巴边上紧闭双眼，有些熟悉的快意开始往后背攀爬，所剩无几的理性催促她应当把性器抽离，而齐藤念她名字那声音却牢牢固住了她的身体，最终她还是在她体内射了精。

瘫软下去的伊波把脑袋搁在了齐藤的颈边。她微微抬头，看见齐藤正巧伸手搭来自己额上，便在齐藤的抚摸下努力挪动上身，凑往齐藤的脖颈递给她一个吻。


End file.
